


A Collection Of Kisses

by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Cuddling, I forgot Link’s name so it doesn’t pop up until halfway through the fic, I love yous, It’s as simple as that, Kisses, Link is warm, M/M, Ravio is cold, Sleepy Boys, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll
Summary: A soft morning between two guys who may just love each other.
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A Collection Of Kisses

Soft breathing. That was the first thing Ravio heard when he awoke. Soft snoring, to be exact. Eyes closed, he smiled. He stretched his legs out, bumping into another pair. A grumble sounded and he grinned. Opening his sleepy eyes, he rolled over, slinging an arm around his lov— bedmate’s waist, burying his face in the soft plains of skin between his shoulder blades

“Naryu! Your face is freezing, Rav’!” Ravio giggled, nuzzling into his squirming friend. “Cut it out, Ravi’!”

“Never. You’re warm and I am cold and thus you must let me cuddle you. It’s the law!” He declared. Growling, his bedmate rolled over, a glare settled on his face. Ravio snickered, leaned forward, and placed a kiss on the tip of his friend’s upturned nose. He froze, eyes wide, jaw slacked.

“You… You kissed my nose…” He said dumbfounded. Ravio raised an eyebrow. His bedmate’s face flushed a deep red, his embarrassment plain as the sun in the clear sky. “I… Ravi’ why’d ya have to do that for?” He said, a slight drawl sneaking into his words. Ravio smiled, laying his forehead gently on his friend’s collarbone. Silver Goddesses, he loved this man. “Rav’,” He whined. Tipping his head back, Ravio looked into his bedmate’s sea-blue eyes. He was pouting. With a soft chuckle, Ravio leaned closer, pressing his lips to his cheek.

“Let’s get up. Sherrow will want his breakfast, and so do I,” Ravio murmured. His friend shook his head, sliding a hand around Ravio’s waist. Pulling Ravio closer, he pressed kisses all over the dark haired man’s face, his blonde nest of hair falling over his eyes.

“Let’s stay right here. Sherrow will survive a while more,” He said into Ravio’s neck, where he was now peppering kisses.

“Link…” Ravio said sternly. He could not fall for the man’s charms. It would only end badly for both of them.

“Ravio…” Link mouthed against the Lorulian’s collarbone, and pulled away. Ravio’s eyes immediately drew to his lips. His  _ kiss-swollen  _ lips. Suddenly, Ravio had no problem with staying in bed. In fact, they could stay in bed forever, and Ravio would be a very happy man.

“Alright, you’re right, let’s get up, Sherrow will be mad with both of us if we prolong his breakfast time,” Link mumbled, pulling away from Ravio entirely. Ravio reached for him with a whine, but Link was faster and was already out of bed, stretching. Ravio scooted to the edge of the bed. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man.

“Ravi’,” Link muttered in acknowledgement. Ravio leaned down and placed a careful collection of kisses along his shoulder and up his neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
